1. Field
The following description relates to apparatuses and methods to perform anti-aliasing in path rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods to improve acceleration performance of a graphics processing unit (hereinafter referred to as a GPU) when vector graphics or path rendering are executed are being studied. In a case of the path rendering, input data is configured as a combination of commands and primitive constituents, such as vertices, instead of rendering primitives, such as triangles. Accordingly, the path rendering performed using such input data makes it difficult to improve the acceleration performance of the GPU.